Scattered Pieces of my Heart
by OliviabensonSVU4
Summary: Kurt has been gone for 3 years. Out of the blue, when it seems like he has reappeared, a tidal wave of information comes pouring down on Blaine to try to process. Please R/R
1. Chapter 1: You Promised

**Chapter 1: You Promised**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, even though I wish I could._

Blaine looked up from his cake and swore he was imagining things. "Kurt?" He asked aloud, heart starting to beat faster. Even after 3 years, Kurt still had that effect on him. The figure disappeared into the crowded courtyard but he had to follow. Blaine set the plate down and ducked through the crowds, all in high celebration.

In the distance he heard women squealing as the bouquet was tossed. 'Kurt would love that,' he mused to himself. Blaine paused and headed towards the commotion on a whim. New suit and new shoes, but it was Kurt. Heart pounding in his chest, he tapped the shoulder.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" were the first words out of Kurt's mouth. Not even with so much as a hug.

"It's Rachel and Finn's wedding, of course I'm here. Where the hell have you been for the last 3 years?"

Kurt sighed. "You weren't supposed to see me. I-I can't do this."

Blaine put both hands on his shoulders. "Please talk to me. At least explain why you just vanished one day without even a letter to say goodbye."

"No. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Kurt took a step back, turned and was gone one again leaving Blaine confused and disoriented.

"Blaine!" Rachel called out to him, walking over in her wedding dress. They hugged.

He had to force a smile. "You look beautiful as always."

"Oh, thank you. I thought I heard yelling over here, is everything okay?"

"I just had a run in with..." The look in his eyes said it all. "And he just walked away and I don't know what I did to him to make him hate me."

"He doesn't hate you. But he has to explain it to you himself when he's ready. I love you, if you want to talk, find me or Finn." They hugged again and Rachel went back to the bridal party.

Blaine stood there shell shocked for a few minutes. Everyone else knew something he didn't. It was going to drive him insane until he figured it out. But first, he had to get through the reception and appear as if nothing was wrong. For Rachel and Finn's sake.

5 hours of dancing, eating and champagne later, the party slowly started to thin out. The bridal party, groomsmen were the last ones to go besides Blaine. He had to try to find out more information on the boy that he still loved deeply.

"Finn, we got close when I was with Kurt, right?"

"Of course, man. Rachel told me. Anything I can do?"

"Is there anything more you can tell me that will make it easier until I can talk to him again?"

"Um, he's already gone again Blaine. He will write a letter or call occasionally but he's gotten so good at being invisible that we never know. We didn't even know if he would make it out here today or not. Kurt didn't want to see you, not because he doesn't care about you but because he figured it would be easier with time if he was just gone."

Blaine sighed and tried to control his emotions. "If I write a letter, would you please send it to him whenever you get a chance?"

Their eyes locked, Finn agreed. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. And congratulations again on marrying Rachel. I always rooted for you guys. It was good to see the rest of the Glee club again too."

"Yeah, a huge reunion. We're going to head out, would you like to join us?"

"Come on, we're good company," Rachel added.

"Thank you, but I'm going to head home. Maybe over the weekend we can do something."

Rachel and Finn agreed, said their goodbyes and were gone leaving Blaine standing in the exact spot he spoke to Kurt only hours before. Finally, the tears could flow freely.

Blaine shut his front door and curled up on the leather chair that Kurt used to love. He had pushed it into a corner and covered it for so long in hopes of forgetting. He could faintly smell Kurt's scent, Herbal Essence and after shave. He reached over to the chest of drawers and pulled out the ring he bought Kurt only days before he disappeared.

"You promised, Kurt," he whispered. He put the ring back in the bottom drawer, grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and began to write the letter.

_Dearest Kurt,_

_I still can't imagine what caused all of this. Remember the day when you transferred back to McKinley all those years ago, I sang "Somewhere Only We Know" to you and you promised to never say goodbye. After Nationals, we exchanged our first 'I love you's' at the coffee shop. I had a ring for you, wanted to spend my life with you. _

_I don't know if that means anything to you. You barely looked me in the eyes at the wedding. After 3 years. I thought you were better then that. _

"_Just know I'll always love you but right now I just don't like you"_

_You probably won't respond to this, and that's fine. I hope you're happy with whatever/whoever is in your life right now. **Courage, Kurt.**_

_-Blaine_

**Author's Note: Please review! If you guys like it, I'll write a 2nd chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Distraction

**Chapter 2: Distraction**

_Author's Note: I don't own the characters, still wish I did. Oh the horror. _

Blaine knocked on Rachel and Finn's door that Sunday afternoon, the letter tucked into his jacket pocket and fake smile plastered on his face.

"Hey guys," he said as they opened the door.

"Today, we're going to have fun," Rachel announced, beaming.

"Woah, looks like Finn did a number on you," Blaine replied, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, that's all me, man," Finn added.

"We're going to Boomers to play miniature golf and ride the go-carts. That's the only hint you get for now," Rachel told him.

"Sounds good."

2 hours and 5 games of miniature golf later, Rachel still had both the guys beat. Blaine had finally relaxed after the first game.

"I never pegged you for a mini golfer Rachel," Blaine said as he got his first hole in one.

"I know! But Finn got me to play once on a date and now I have the incredible urge to beat him." She leaned over to kiss Finn tenderly.

"But you never said you're going to beat me!" He retorted.

Finn laughed, "Beware, she's feisty and can sink a mean hole in one on those trick holes."

Rachel came in first, followed closely by Blaine then Finn. Rachel's competitive spirit continued to the go-cart course. However, this time Finn was victorious.

"Baby, I love you, but I got this racing thing in the bag!"

The next surprise was Rachel and Finn treating to lunch at Breadsticks. One of Blaine and Kurt's favorite places to go. "Here, I wrote him a letter. Could you send it to Kurt for me, please?"

Rachel took it and put it in her purse. "Of course. I don't know if he'll respond but it's worth a shot right?"

"It always is. I'll wait for him, and just hope that he comes back. Can you two give me any sort of information about his new life?"

"Right after his, uh, disappearance he was in Los Angeles," Rachel told him. "He must've been there for almost a year. He wrote twice and called a handful of times."

"He wanted to be invisible," Finn added. "After that, we didn't hear from him for about 6 months then a postcard came from Florida. He was enjoying the sunshine."

"So that accounts for almost 2 years. What about the last year? Did he even visit aside from the wedding?"

"One day, another letter came from New York. Not from him, but from someone close to him. We can't really go into detail about that, unfortunately. And no, he never visited except for the wedding and that was only for a day."

That evening after going to the movies, they went back to Finn and Rachel's and as soon as they left the room, Blaine did something terrible. He began to snoop around in places that the letters could possibly be.

A sudden clap of thunder made him jump a foot in the air. Blaine looked out the large window and saw that it had started to pour.

"Blaine?" Rachel called. He turned around quickly and tried not to look guilty.

"Yeah?"

"You're staying here tonight, no complaints. You can stay in the guest room tonight, make yourself at home. Goodnight!"

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Blaine began to look again. Not in the TV stand drawers, or the coffee table drawers or even in the couch. He wandered into the kitchen and opened what he'd assume was a junk drawer and found a small stack of letters held together with a rubber band. _This is it_, he said to himself.

There was no way that he couldn't take a peek. "Just a little peek," he whispered.

But what he found was more then he could ever bargain for.

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 2. Please review and chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

_Author's Note: Still don't own the characters, as much I'd like too. Oh well._

_May 16, 2013_

_Hi Finchel,_

_I arrived in LA a week ago. It's actually sunny out here 90% of the time compared to the rain and gloom of Ohio. I'm going to see about getting into Los Angeles City College to study the arts, of course. _

_Of course, I regret leaving Blaine and not telling him anything but you know that I couldn't. It was the hardest thing I've had to do. I love him and I hope he knows that. I hope that one day I'll be able to reconnect with him. _

_I hope you two are doing well, going on 4 years together. I'll be at this address for awhile so you can write me back here if you'd like._

_-K_

_December 24, 2013_

_Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah! You guys probably have your tree up and snow in the yard. It's nice out here and the city is strung with lights and decorations. I've been having a great time, started college and got involved in the theater. It's a great way to spend almost all my time. That and... I met someone guys. His name's Jake. He's also an actor/singer so we spend all of our time on stage together. _

_Don't worry, he'll never replace the love I have for Blaine. But he's a good distraction and keeps me occupied. We're doing a production of "Rent" next month. I'm Collins and he's Angel. _

_Anyway, still hope all is well there. I'll call tomorrow._

_-K_

Blaine dropped the letters onto the kitchen floor. He was happy that Kurt was happy in his new life. But he found someone new already? While he'd spent the last 3 years just going through the motions. Working, seeing a few friends but otherwise being alone. It wasn't fair that Kurt could run away and find this fantastic new life.

He decided that it was time to keep reading.

_August 4, 2014_

_Guess what? I'm in Florida! Jake and I didn't work out, and that's okay. I'm down just enjoying the full time sunshine for now at least. Until I move again. You two already know why I've been moved so much. After I witnessed what I witnessed, I haven't been Kurt Hummel since 2013. LA was fun, and Jake was great, but he knew me as Brandon Fuller. Sounds so generic. The Feds and I agreed that after that relationship disaster, it's best to move me again. And change my name, of course. I've become.. Drum roll please... Michael Peterson. _

_Every day, I want to write to Blaine and tell him that I love him and explain but something stops me. Maybe with all this time apart, it'll be easier for him to find someone else and be happy. Maybe I'm crazy but I don't want him to spend the rest of his life missing me and being sad that I left. _

_Oh, it's getting late. I'll call you soon. Lots of love_

Blaine sat there in shock reading the 3rd letter. When they saw each other at the wedding, that's why he couldn't explain why he left. His name wasn't even Kurt anymore. There was one letter still in his hand. It must be from New York. And recent.

_February 2, 2015_

_Hi, you don't know me but my name is Jerry Haines. I'm a friend of Mark's. He disappeared, leaving me a note to write you a letter. Enclosed is a note for someone named Blaine, to be given to him 1 month after the wedding. I cared a lot about Mark in the short time we spent together. If you hear anything from him, feel free to contact me at:_

_5029 9th Avenue_

_New York, New York, 11001 _

Blaine read that last one three times. It didn't make sense. Did something happen causing him to be moved again? He wondered if Rachel and Finn were planning on giving him the letter addressed to him that weekend. But, it was currently after midnight, and he was already reading the letters so it was time to read the final one.

The folded piece of paper had "Blaine Warbler Anderson" written carefully in Kurt's meticulous handwriting. He was so engrossed in reading his name written by the man he loved, over and and over again that he didn't notice Rachel kneeling next to him.

"I see you found them."

He glanced up and just nodded.

"It's okay. It was time for you to see it. I'll leave you alone." Rachel hugged her friend, got a glass of water and went back to bed.

_Author's Note: Please let me know what you think so far!_


End file.
